


Undertale AU One shots

by SNK_Ship_Fangirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mettaton EX (Undertale), Mpreg, Porn, Smut, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), skelepreg, to many ships hehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNK_Ship_Fangirl/pseuds/SNK_Ship_Fangirl
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots for Undertale and other AU's.Also I do apologize in advance. I haven't wrote stories in a while so I may be a little rusty.





	1. Chapter 1

Howdy! 

I've been contemplating this for a while but I think I'mma do it cause it'll be fun to start writing again! I will take requests and I hate to break Soriel hearts and so on but I truthfully don't like the ship. And Frisk is a kiddo so no frisk x anyone. Sorry lovelies.

I hope you enjoy!


	2. Well If I Were Honest Hickory/Stretch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hickory is very insecure about his body and if Stretch loves him. Stretch wants to reassure him that he still cares no matter what.
> 
> (Swapfell Papyrus/Underswap Papyrus)  
> (Mentions of abuse and Panic attack/Depression warning)

His hands were shaking as he sat alone in the corner of the large bed that he shared with his boyfriend. His breath was picking up in pace as a panic attack was beginning to rise up in his chest. 

 

_"You're a wrothless mutt.... never going to amount to anything... pathetic." a growl came from a small skeleton with two scratches over his eyes as he smacked Hickory across the head._

 

_"I-I'm sorry M-M'Lord! I'll t-try harder!" Hickory exclaimed shaking as he held onto the male a little out of fear of what his brother was going to do. He didn't want to be left alone in this room again. It was small and it was so dark. He hated small dark spaces...._

 

_Shoving him off Ash hissed lowly, "Shut up. You won't come out till you learned you're fucking lesson!" he yelled and slammed the door before locking it._

 

Hickory had been known to have really bad panic attacks and the thought of Stretch not loving him was the one thought that triggered his panic attack. Ever since Edge had been over and told him he was pathetic for being helpless and just an obedient slave to his brother. He couldn't help it though. Despite being the one who took care of Ash when he had first been born, but the moment his brother joined the Royal Guard he hadn't been the same. That's what triggered him to go and live with Stretch. He couldn't take it any longer. A sob wracked his body as he hugged his knees to his chest and he took a small breath once more trying to calm down. 

 

_"Honestly I don't know how Stretch manages... I mean look at him?" a voice from the far end of the bar came._

 

_"I know I mean this guy totally kills the vibe of anywhere he goes." the other commented with a scoff._

 

_Pulling his sleeves down Hickory stayed quiet. I mean... what else could he say... they were right. Why did Stretch put up with him?_

 

_"God I can't stand this place. Let's go. Can't have some depressed freak ruin our night out." another stated before getting up with their friends and leaving. Shaking a little in the corner Hickory was subconsciously scratching at his wrist again._

 

_(Sometime later)_

 

_"You need to stop being so pathetic Hickory... If you keep it up then what are you going to do when you have to defend yourself?" Edge asked looking at the male who was hugging his knees to his chest._

 

_"I never really had to defend myself... I mean I wasn't much of a Skeleton because my brother always was better then me. Ya know? He got into the Royal Guard and proved himself to be strong.... meanwhile here I sit trying to figure out why Stretch loves me.... I'm broken... No one can fix that." he whispered._

 

_Edge scoffed and stood up looking down at him, "You need to fucking man up. All you do is squeak when someone degrades you! You literally should be fighting to prove yourself!" he yelled, "Man up before someone decides they're gonna take advantage of you." he growled lowly before he walked away in disgust, "You're acting like nothing, but an obedient slave." he stated and left for his own world that he had to take care of._

 

Stretch walked into the house absolutely exhausted from work like usual being the lazy skeleton that he was. Humming he looked around for his boyfriend and frowned before heading to their room knowing it would be the only place Hickory would be hiding away from the world. Upon arriving he froze up. There his boyfriend was holding his hoodie over his head and crying as well as hyperventilating with chocked sobs. Hurrying over he scooped his boyfriend up into his lap his eye flaring a dark orange color, "Hickory who fucking hurt you?" he asked holding the shaking skeleton.

 

Sobbing harder at his boyfriends voice Hickory soon looked up, "D-Do you love me?" he asked.

 

Soon Stretch understood.....

 

_"Honestly Stretch I don't understand how you can love someone who is so pathetic.... Hickory can't even fend for himself. He is nothing but a weakling when it comes to battle." Reds words came like daggers._

 

_Growling Stretch glared at him, "You have no fucking idea who you're talking to. Hickory has gone through enough shit in his life without needing to hear your bull. I'm the one who was there for him when he needed it most and I love him. I would risk my own life and SOUL shattering over losing him. So don't tell me how to feel about him. He's stronger then you know Red and I'm not going to let you be like his brother and degrade him like he's worthless." he answered his words laced with venom._

 

Stretch hated it when other basically put his boyfriend down. Degrading him like he was nothing at all in their eyes. Well that honestly didn't matter to Stretch. True Hickory was broken. He suffered from anxiety, panic attacks, and depression, but that never stopped Stretch from loving him.... In fact it's what made Stretch love him more. He knew that Hickory was self conscious hell he found out after their first time together, but Stretch loved Hickory and all his scars. It was part of him and Stretch would be there when he needed him and just let him cuddle him or cry it out when he needed to.

 

Smiling Stretch lifted his chin and his wiped away the tears streaming down his boyfriends beautiful face. He soon cupped his cheek and kissed him loving, "Yes. I love you to the moon and back. No one can take you away from me because I will go through heaven and hell just so I can hold you and love you once more. Hell I would do everything in my power just to bring that cute little smile to your face." he said and poked Hickory's forehead, "Now take deep breaths with me and we can cuddle. I know it's one of your favorite hobbies." he said winking towards him.

 

A giggle broke out from Hickory and he took a couple deep breaths with Stretch's help. Slowly his body stopped shaky and his hoodie fell from his face as he curled up close to his chest while Stretch laid back and stroked the back of his skull before kissing his forehead, "Never doubt my love for you.... Even if some people are assholes and try to tell you any different. I will always love you Hickory." he whispered softly and kissed him softly before he slowly pulled away and smiled humming a little finding the cute look on his face adorable.


End file.
